Applications that edit user generated (or automatically generated) data normally reside on a user's personal computer, or workstation. The application allows the computer user the flexibility to perform local changes and save the result in some format locally. The resulting saved file can be viewed in editable format, enabling one to use input devices such as a keyboard or mouse, to make changes, and save in a native format. The user can invoke the same application to view the file in the native format. Files saved in a native format can be shared between users who use the same application. An example of such a widely used system, is the Microsoft suite of applications (Microsoft Word, Excel, etc.). One evolution of this application takes advantage of networked computers and allows the creator of a file to share the document with another user through a file transfer system such as via email attachment or file sharing on networked computers, enabling the other user to make further changes, thus allowing for collaboration on the same document. The document can be transferred between multiple users.
Another evolution of the document editing application takes advantage of the cloud computing paradigm that eliminates the need (for the user) to own and maintain application software. Instead, users can use an application hosted on a remote server, and host their data on a remote data storage system, managed by the hosting server based on input by the user. This system makes it possible for users to access remote applications using the Internet, and browsers, while the application logic itself, is maintained and upgraded by a central entity, the entity that hosts the application and is responsible for storage of user data and application logic source. One outcome of this is the ability to improve features involving collaboration.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.